


Better Than Revenge

by Brie88



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Darcy is a doctor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brie88/pseuds/Brie88
Summary: What's better than Revenge?The best revenge is to move on, get over it, and continue to succeed. Never give someone the satisfaction of watching you suffer.Happiness is a choice.Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis embark on a journey to fall in love, raise a family, and not let the past get to them. It won't be easy as it is not the enemy that conspires against them but those who they call friends.Just remember an enemy can attack you but only an ally can betray you.Betrayal is always worse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311022) by [AmazonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX). 



> This is a re-write of the original. Some things have changed and some things haven't. 
> 
> I own nothing!!!!

Steve was drained after a drawn-out mission. Natasha, Clint, and he took out the Red Room type group. Now all he wanted was a hot shower and his bed. The good thing about this new time period was the unlimited hot water. He showered and slept for about ten hours before his stomach started growling. Steve headed towards the communal kitchen, he wanted the Irish stew that Darcy made the other night. The stew was damn near close to his mother’s stew. He went into the kitchen the back way as the “lady loves” of the Avengers were in the living room talking.

The irony of life was Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, and Sharon Carter were college friends and two out of the three were dating Avengers. All three them would be dating Avengers if Steve was into Sharon. Sharon was nice enough he didn’t like that she had been spying on him for Fury. That and he didn’t like willowy blondes.

Steve liked short, feisty, dark-haired women with curves and full lips. Darcy Lewis came to mind, the sassy Doctor that worked with Dr. Helen Cho. Darcy was a Primary Care Doctor for all Stark Employees and their families. She was also the backup surgeon for Helen. Like Tony, Jane, Helen, Betty, and Bruce, Darcy was a certified genius. From what he heard, Darcy graduated high school, college, medical school, and residency in a ten year period. She also trained under Dr. Stephan Strange as a surgeon. When she was done with school and residency; Darcy had wanted to explore and ended up interning for Jane Foster. She stuck with Jane until Jane was hired to SI. Tony, being a nosey bastard, did a background check on Darcy and immediately wanted to hire her. 

Steve hadn’t liked her much when they first met, she was loud and obnoxious like Stark. He was still grieving when he met her for all the things he lost. Darcy came to work for Stark, Steve left for D.C. to work for SHIELD. When Tony heard that Steve was badly hurt, he flew Darcy to D.C. And not by his jet either. Tony put on his suit and flew Darcy, they arrived just as Steve did. She patched him up. Darcy was there when he woke up, he noticed that something had changed in her. A sadness in her eyes that was not there before. 

He came back to the tower on and off, he had been searching for Bucky. Darcy never pushed him to talk about what he was going through, only pushed food in front of him. None of that frozen or fast food crap, homemade meals made with skill and love. Also, she would leave Steve books to read _ Harry Potter _ ,  _ Maximum Ride _ ,  _ Lord of the Rings, _ and  _ Percy Jackson _ novels. He found pieces of himself in Harry, Max, Frodo, and Percy. Steve began to notice Darcy more and more. She spoke Gaelic and Russin. Steve would snicker when she insulted Tony in Gaelic. Darcy would blush, she knew that Steve understood her. And she conversed with Nat and Helen Cho in Russian. Steve knew that Nat had a soft spot for Darcy. He often found them speaking in Russian as Nat brushed and styled Darcy’s hair or practicing ballet together in the gym. In fact, both shared emerald eyes and lip shape. Though Darcy’s was a little fuller than Nat’s. Steve wondered if they were related somehow. 

Steve shook his head and went to the fridge. Yes! There was still some stew left. He would take the rest back to his apartment. He almost headed home when his super hearing caught  Darcy’s name from Jane's voice.

“When can you fire Darcy Pepper. I thought I’d be rid of her by now,” she whined.

“I tried to run the idea by Helen and Tony, only he likes Darcy. Probably likes looking at her tits,” Pepper surmised.

“Well she was the school slut in high school, I wonder if the internet still has the photos she posed for,” Sharon exaggerated.

The group snickered, Steve became pissed on Darcy’s behalf.

“You know she gave me tickets to come to see her ballet performance today. I threw them in the trash. I know she only wants Thor to watch her bounce around in those tiny little outfits,”  Jane dictated.

“Isn’t Darcy a little too heavy set to be a ballet dancer,” Sharon pondered.

“Yeah,” the two agreed.

“I’m glad Tony only has eyes for me,” Pepper bragged.

“And Steve too,” Sharon agreed.

“How is going with Steve,” Pepper asked.

“Oh I’ll get his ring on my finger at one point, I’ll do what aunt Peggy could never do. Too bad he can’t get drunk, it would be easier to sleep with him and fake a pregnancy to get him to the church. But he’s all mopey about that beast that tried to kill him.” Sharon complained.

Steve felt sick and he was going to barrel through the kitchen door to them a piece of his mind. They were bullies and they were wrong; Darcy was the greatest, Bucky was not a beast, and he would never touch Sharon if she was the last woman on earth. A calloused hand stopped him, he turned around to see Clint. Clint put his index finger to his lips and beckoned Steve to follow him. They went to Nat’s apartment where Nat and Maria Hill were waiting.

“Why did you stop me,” Steve asked Clint.

“Those harpies deserve much worse than Steve Rogers going off on them,” Clint implied.

“What happened,” Nat demanded.

“Steve caught the Culver Harpies bad mouthing Darcy,” Clint disclosed.

Nat proceeded to proceed to crack her knuckles and curse in Russian. Maria signed knowingly.

“Did Darcy hear any of this,” Maria asked.

“No,” Steve said softly.

“The last thing we need is to have Darcy find out, she still thinks that Jane is her best friend. Even though Jane and her no longer hang out,” Nat added.

“Shouldn’t we warn Stark and Thor about how they treat her,” Steve questioned.

“Pepper and Jane have their claws too far deep in for those two,” Maria answered sitting down on the sofa. Clint perched on the arms next to her. Nat leaned up against the wall. Steve sat the stew down on the counter no longer hungry and began to pace.

“What the hell do we do then,” Steve inquired throwing up his hands.

“Protect Darcy the best we can,” Clint advised

“She a medical doctor,” Maria recalled.

Clint laughed, “Yeah fastest doc that stitches me up,”

“I have an idea that we should set up a base in upstate New York. A place to train. If we're ever attacked, at least we would be out of the city. We could use Darcy as a base’s medical doctor and head of the department. We just gotta get her on board with the idea before going to Tony,” Maria implied.

They brained stormed for hours, even eating the rest of the stew. Tony called for team movie night a few hours later, it was Tony’s night to pick. He wanted to watch some horror movie with too much violence and blood. Like they didn’t see enough of that in real life. Steve caught Darcy on her way out as he was headed towards the communal living area. She was wearing scrubs with cartoon Avengers on them.

“Darcy are you not coming to the movie," Steve asked stopping her.

“No, I have plans to take my son Peter to Luna Park in Coney Island. He got all A’s in school. So the school gave him tickets as a reward,” Darcy babbled.

Steve didn’t show his surprise at her having son, he smiled.

“How old is he,” Steve asked.

“Six and he tall for his age so he can ride the roller coasters,” she explained. She was shocked he didn’t probe about the father or being a single mother.

“The last time I went to Coney Island, I had a double date with Bucky. I ended up throwing up on Bucky’s new shoes.” Steve explained.

Darcy laughed, green eyes sparkling, “Do wanna come with us? It won’t be as exciting as Tony’s horror movie.”

“I’ve seen enough horror in my life. Let me change real quick,”

Steve ran to his apartment, he changed into a black long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans, black tennis shoes, with a baseball cap and his glasses. He grabbed his leather jacket and meet Darcy at the elevator. They caught a cab to Brooklyn’s, where Darcy lived with her son. The truth was Peter had been Darcy’s cousin that her adopted parents were raising.

“It was after London I came home to get a grip on what happened with the freaky space elves. I wanted to introduce Ian to Mom and Dad too. They like him, okay, I never brought boys home to meet them before. I had been in school from fifteen to twenty-five. They had gone out one night leaving Peter with Ian and I. We sat and watched movies when police came to the house. Mom and Dad had been killed in a mugging. The police never caught the man who did it. They left everything to me including custody of Peter. Ian wasn’t happy when I told him I was going to be raising Peter. Ian left,” Darcy explained during the cab ride.

“How did they come to adopt you,” Steve asked.

“They found me on their doorstep one morning. No note or anything, found me wrapped in a white knit blanket with the name Darcy Rebecca Lewis embroidered on the blanket. They had wanted children but couldn’t them. Mom had me keep Lewis just in case my birth parents wanted to find me. I was their blessing and so was Peter,”

“Did you ever find out about your real parents,” Steve questioned as the cab came to a stop. He handed the cabby the money owed despite Darcy’s protest.

“No, I’ve looked for my parents and Peter’s only to come up with zilch. Even after the SHIELD dump, ”

They got out and Darcy led him up the steps of a modest little house. Peter came rushing out to Darcy, hugging her around her waist. He was tall for his age with a mope of light brown hair and amber eyes.  Then the boy saw Steve, he put himself between Darcy and Steve.

“Who’s this Darcy,” he lisped. 

“This Steve he is a friend from work that wanted to join us on our adventure. Is that okay with you Peter Pumpkin Eater,” Darcy asked.

“He’s not like that other man is he,” Peter whispered with a hint of fear.

“No baby he’s not,” Darcy reassured him, “Let me go pay the babysitter and change,”

Steve filed away Peter’s worry for Darcy for another day, he didn’t like the worry or fear in Peter’s voice.  Darcy paid the sitter and went to change out her scrubs. She left Steve and Peter in the living room. It was cozy with couch, love seat, a small TV and DVD player. They had few bookshelves filled to the brim with different books and movies. Peter put back on his shoes back on, he was dressed in a Star Wars t-shirt and jeans. Peter put on a hoodie since the September air was tinged with cold. Darcy came down wearing tight jeans showing off her curves, pink hoodie, and pink tennis shoes. Raven colored curls were in a ponytail and she wore pearl studs in her ears lobes.

Steve had a blast with Darcy and Peter at the amusement park, it was nice being just Steve instead of Captain America. They rode the rides, Peter was always in the middle of them. He would hold both their hands when he would get scared. To make sure they didn’t get separated, Steve put Peter upon his shoulders much to Peter’s delight and held Darcy’s hand. Her hand fit perfectly in his. To the outside world, they were just like any other family that came here. It was pushing midnight when Steve got them home. Steve carried Peter and Darcy carried a Bucky Bear that Steve won. Steve put Peter down on his bed and went to the living. Peter sleepy got dressed for bed and brushed his teeth. Darcy tucked him in with the Bucky Bear.

“Love you, Darcy,” he said before passing out.

She kissed his forehead. “Love you too Pumpkin Eater,”

Darcy met Steve in the living room, he was looking at her books.

“What changed,” she asked crossing her arms 

Steve gave her an apple pie smile, “I pulled my head out of my ass,”

Darcy arched an eyebrow similar to the way Nat did. “You cared when no one else did. You didn’t push to talk, tease me about tech or other things.”

He was thinking of all the times Stark teased him about being a virgin. He lost that at sixteen to a Yellow Rose of Texas. And he had been on tour with showgirls. A gentleman doesn’t brag.

“I was hurting too at the time. I thought if I fed you and gave those books it might help us both a little.”

“It did,”

“Why did you want to come tonight, I know Agent Carter was going to be there,” Darcy commented looking away.

“Why does it matter if Sharon was there,”

“Well, she likes to brag to Jane and Betty that you are gonna fall for her like you did with Peggy,”

“Peggy and I were friends, we would have never worked out. We both wanted something different after the war. And I don’t like Sharon. She’s not my type,” Steve implied walking towards her. They were face to face, emerald green met electric blue.

Darcy laughed. “What’s your type then,”

Steve bent down to whisper in her ear, “I like girls that look like Snow-White,”

He kissed her cheek and went slowly to turn when she yanked him back for a kiss on the lips. Darcy’s lips were soft and she tasted like sea salt caramels. He broke the kiss to nuzzle her hair.

“The Dodgers are playing Sunday, do you and Peter want to come with me,” Steve asked.

“Only if you come to my ballet performance next Saturday,” She said pressing her lips to his.

“Unless there is a call to assemble I’ll be there,” he promised as he nips her bottom lip.

He dragged himself away from her, he had to do this right. Darcy walked Steve to the door. He kissed her forehead, “I’ll leave when I hear the lock clicks,” he mumbled.

He went out and she locked the door. He made his way back to the Tower, going up to his floor when…

_ “Captain Rogers, Ms.Potts, and Sir would like to have a word with you,”  _ Jarvis said.

“Okay where are they,” he asked.

_ “Penthouse Captain,” _

“Take me up please,”

Tony and Pepper were waiting for him like two angry parents waiting for their teenage son to come home. Tony was lounging on the couch with a scotch and Pepper was tapping her foot waiting for him.

“Hey Cap you missed movie night and stood up Carter. What the hell didn’t the 40s teach guys like you not stand up women,” Tony snarked taking a drink.

Steve arched his eyebrow, “How could I have stood up Carter when I have never asked her out,”

Pepper put on a sickly sweet smile, “Don’t listen to Tony, Cap. Sharon was disappointed you didn’t show up.”

“I had other plans tonight. Excuse me,” Steve commented before leaving.

“Plans with who?” Pepper demanded tersely.

Steve looked over his shoulder with a smirk, “I don’t see how my personal life is any of your business, Ms. Potts. Goodnight,”

Tony snickered as Pepper huffed under her breath, vowing to find out what he was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!
> 
> I own nothing!!!

Darcy woke to the morning sunlight peeking through her windows and Peter’s soft snoring beside her. Peter was cuddled up against her back. He must have had a night terror, he only ever slept beside her if he had a night terror. Peter never talked about the terrors with Darcy. The first time he had them, Darcy woke to Peter sitting next to her with his little finger on the pulse point of her neck. He was checking to make sure she was alive. Darcy became worried about Peter, she took him to a grief therapist. Dr. Wilson helped Peter and the terrors didn’t happen as often anymore. Peter’s upcoming birthday must have triggered them.

This was the first birthday that Ben and May would not be with them. May always made them a special birthday dinner with their favorite foods. Peter opted for Italian food, which May would have cooked homemade. She had been from an Italian family and learned to cook Irish food for Ben’s sake. May passed on all her knowledge to Darcy.  Peter already told Darcy that he wanted meat lovers pizza, veggie lasagna, and Italian Cream Cake. She was going to prep the pizza and lasagna the night before then bake the cake on Wednesday. 

Darcy rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. She noticed that he brought the Bucky Bear with him.  He was so excited when Steve won it for him last night. Peter was a bit cold to Steve last night, Darcy didn’t blame Peter for that. After Ian, Peter had the right to be protective of her. Steve took everything in stride, he kind and patient with him. Peter warmed up to him through the night, especially when Steve told Peter about the time he threw up on his best friend’s shoes. She couldn’t wait to tell Peter about the baseball game they were going to tomorrow. Peter loved baseball, he used to watch the games with Ben on TV and play catch with Darcy.  

Darcy’s phone buzzed from the nightstand, she hoped it wasn’t Jane. Jane sometimes forgot that Darcy didn’t work for her or her department. When Darcy took the internship, it was for fun. She wanted to get out of New York and explore the world before settling down. Dr. Jane Foster was a brilliant and quirky woman that forgot social graces. Like eating, sleeping, and bathing. The good person that Darcy was decided to try and help bring Jane out into the world. For four years Darcy traveled around with Jane; New Mexico, Norway, and London. After London, she was glad to be home in New York. Darcy had dreamed of opening her own clinic instead of taking Stark’s job offer. But then she lost her parents and became an instant mom. So Darcy took the job and she loved her job. Darcy worked five days a week from nine to six. Weekends were for Peter.

Since coming to New York, Jane went from quirky friend to snuck-up bitch. Jane would make snide little comments about her weight and lack of dating life to behind Darcy’s back. Darcy held back her temper. Ben used to tell Darcy despite her dark hair she had the temper of a redhead. And May always told her to be the better person. But she was getting sick and tired of Jane’s bullying. Darcy knew that Clint and Natasha were trying to shield her from Jane. However, rumor mill always seemed to reach Darcy’s ears.  Clint and Nat knew she had been through hell and they were trying to protect her. They are good friends. At some point though, Darcy was going to have to stand up for herself. 

Darcy rolled over to her nightstand and picked up her phone.

**Unknown: Hey Doll I got your number from Nat.**

Darcy smiled and excitement building up in her gut. She never thought a guy like Steve would like her. She quickly added him as a contact on her phone.

**Darcy: Good Morning Soldier :)**

**Steve: Got the tickets for tomorrow afternoon, Yankees vs. Dodgers. I also wanted to know what Peter likes. Clint, Nat, Maria, and I were going to pick him up some birthday gifts.**

Darcy heart melted and tears were clouding up her vision. Peter and Darcy were alone in the world. They only had each other. Now some of the world’s greatest heroes took notice of her and Peter. Not even Jane did that. Jane didn’t even take the time to see that Darcy lost her parents or that she became an instant mom. If it wasn’t science or Thor, Jane didn’t care. Darcy pitied Jane because there was such a beautiful world beyond science. Clint and Nat did perceive what happened when Jane didn’t. Both of them found her one day breaking down in the breakroom. Darcy had been terrified of screwing up as a parent. Clint, of course, told her that all parents mistakes at one point. Darcy just had to remember she was human and not perfect. Nat had walked her through her own grief, Nat listened to her fears and talked her through them.

**Darcy: Peter is a pretty simple little boy, he loves Science, Star Wars, The Mets, Art…**

**Steve: What kind of art does he like?**

**Darcy: Photography and some drawing.**

**Steve: Thanks Doll**

**Darcy: You’re Welcome Soldier. Tell Clint, Nat, and Maria that they are welcome to come to the house on Wednesday. So are you. I’m cooking Italian.**

**Steve: We’ll be there Doll**

Darcy rolled out of bed and drifted towards the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and opened the fridge to look for breakfast. Pancakes, scrambled eggs,  and sausage sounded good. She whipped to together the bare bones for pancakes and then added pumpkin pie filling, cinnamon, brown sugar, and ginger. She was making pumpkin spice pancakes with caramel syrup and cinnamon whipped cream. Peter loved any foods with Pumpkin in them. Once the coffee was done, she doctored it was hazelnut creamer and no sugar. The smell of food cooking had a sleepy Peter drifting in and sitting at the counter with his bear. She made him a plate with six huge pancakes with a dollop of whipped cream and drowning in syrup, scrambled eggs lightly sprinkled with cheddar cheese, and four sausages with a glass of raspberry-orange water. He was a growing boy. She made her plate the same and they went to the breakfast nook.

“Did Captain America really come with us last night,” he asked taking a bite of pancake and drink of water.

Darcy snorted in her water, he finally figured out who Steve was underneath the hat and glasses. “Yeah, only he was Steve last night, not the Captain. The Captain only comes out when the world was in danger. Most of the time he’s just a guy from Brooklyn,” she acknowledges.

“We learned about Captain America in school and did a color sheet of the Commandos. Flash said he was a pansy in tights that wasted time on the small and weak.” Peter recalled digging into his eggs.

“I don’t about Cap, I do know that Steve doesn’t like bullies,” Darcy said cutting up her sausage and taking a sip of coffee. Enjoying the bitter taste of the hazelnut.

Peter bit his bottom lip, then asked Darcy “Are you going to date ‘im,”

Darcy spluttered on her coffee making Peter giggle that he caught her off her game. “What makes you think me and Steve are going to date,” she asked carefully.

“He was holding your hand last night,” Peter snarked.

“Steve didn’t want to lose us in the crowd,” Darcy pointed out.

“He bought you snacks,” Peter recited.

“He bought snacks for both of us,” Darcy reminded him

“Steve looks at you like Uncle Ben did Aunt May. And he’s nice and good and won’t beat you like the other man,” Peter mumbled.

Darcy took a breath and counted to ten before speaking,  “Were you worried about that,”

Peter nodded. Her biggest regret was that Peter saw Ian attack Darcy. It had been the night after the funeral. She just put Peter to bed, and Ian tried to take advantage of her sorrow and stress. Darcy resisted turned her back to him, he slammed into the wall. Ian punched her face blacking her eye, busting her lip, and left fingerprints on her throat. The fighting woke Peter up, and Peter saw Ian on top of her with his hands around her throat. Her little hero took an iron fire poker and hit Ian on the head. Only hard enough for Darcy to get away, grab Peter, and lock themselves in the bathroom until the police came. She filed charges and restraining order on Ian. A month later, there had been a piece in the paper about Ian. Someone nearly beat him to death, he would have a long recovery ahead of him. The police were looking for a dark haired man with a Brooklyn accent. She showed Nat and Clint the piece, she wanted if they had something to do with this. Neither had clue but Nat did have a look on her face. Darcy couldn’t place it. That’s when they moved to Brooklyn. The super spy twins also insisted on defense and weapons training. 

“I was worried at first,” Peter confessed, “Steve’s awesome,”

Darcy laughed, “How would you feel about him taking us to a baseball game tomorrow.”

Peter’s amber eyes widened with wonder. “Really,”

“Yep and I invited Steve and a few friends over for your birthday.”

“Awesome,”

“Good now let's go get cleaned up. We both have class today,”

On Saturday’s Darcy taught ballet at the local YMCA and Peter went to art class. Darcy’s charges were hyped up about performing Cinderella next week. She had invited Jane and Thor, she wanted to show off her students to her friends and raise money for the programs. Darcy dressed in jeans, a white tank top, yellow button-up sweater, a scarf, and slip on shoes.  She put her dance gear in white and yellow tote. Peter meet her at the door dressed in paint-stained overalls, converse shoes, and his art backpack. Peter was ready for class, they were working with clay today. The duo made their way the YMCA, she dropped Peter off at his class. She made her way to the girls dressing room, changing into her sports bras (two), black leotard, black tights, and her scruffy ballet shoes. She threw her hair up in a bun and made her way to the studio. Her students ranged from seventeen to five, boys and girls. She guided them through their stretches and workouts. They had a quick lunch. Then went over the play twice, before trying on the costumes. Darcy loved Cinderella’s dress the best, instead of being white, blue, or gold. The dress was lavender with little diamonds and pearls sewed in the bodice. Cinderella was being played by identical twins, Heaven and Nevaeh. One would play Cinderella as the servant and the other as Cinderella going to the ball. Since the fundraiser ran for four nights, both girls would switch roles on a different night.  

After rehearsal, Darcy and Peter headed home. Peter went to bathe and get ready for bed. Darcy made them grilled cheese with strips of bacon in the middle with homemade tomato bisque. For dessert made baked apples, she hollowed out the middle of the red apples. She packed the apples with butter, cinnamon, raisins, and brown sugar.  Peter had a glass of apple juice and Darcy had cranberry juice. After brushing his teeth, Darcy tucked him into bed with his Bucky Bear.

“Darcy will you sing to me,” he mumbled.

Darcy began to sing softly.

“ _ Hush now my baby _

_ Be still and don't cry, _

_ sleep like you're rocked by the stream _

_ Sleep and remember, my lullaby _

_ and I'll be with you when you dream _

_ Drift on a river _

_ that flows through my arms _

_ Drift as I'm singing to you, _

_ I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm _

_ Holding you I'm smiling too _

_ Here in my arms _

_ safe from all harm _

_ holding you I'm smiling too _

_ Hush now my baby _

_ Be still and don't cry, _

_ sleep like you're rocked by the stream _

_ Sleep and remember, my lullaby _

_ and I'll be with you when you dream _

_ Here in my arms _

_ safe from all harm _

_ holding you I'm smiling too _

_ Sleep and remember, this river lullaby _

_ I'll be with you when you dream” _

Darcy cleaned around the house before going to her own room and getting herself for bed. She wore fluffy bottoms and a tank top that said: “I Love Sleep”. Darcy brushed her hair into a thick braid before lying down and falling asleep.

Sunday morning found Darcy and Peter getting ready for Mass. Peter wore a navy-colored suit with a white shirt, clip-on tie, and black shoes. He carried Uncle Ben’s rosary, onyx beads with a plain gold cross. Darcy wore cream and dark green dress with gray tights that had black roses on them and matching dark green flats. She wore the rosary that May gave her when Darcy turned thirteen. A gift for getting her first period. The rosary chain and cross were made out of rose gold, the beads alternated between rosewood beads and rose quartz beads. The duo sat in the middle pew of Saint Patrick's. They went to a church that had been recommended by Darcy’s friend Matt. Father Lantom kept up with the changing times and they had a good Sunday School Service. 

Darcy barely listened to priest, she only came to Mass as a habit from childhood. She didn’t know what she believed anymore with all that had happened in the world recently and the death of the only parents she knew. After the service, they greeted Father Lantom. He gave Darcy a one-armed hugged and shook Peter’s hand.

“How are you Darcy,” he asked.

“Things are looking up Father,” Darcy said smiling.

“We’re going to a baseball game with Darcy’s boyfriend,” Peter said smirking at her.

Father Lantom raised an eyebrow, “A boyfriend,”

Darcy mocked glared at the five-year-old, “He’s a friend from work and good man,”

“I see,” he said with mirth.

“Pete why don’t you go say hi to Ned,” Darcy said pointing at Peter’s friend.

“Okay,”

Once alone, Father Lantom spoke. “I’m glad you decided to date, Darcy. It’s a good step.”

“I hope so Father,” Darcy stressed.

“Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light.” Father Lantom advised.

Darcy snorted  and rolled her eyes at the Priest, “I thought you were supposed to quote the Bible, not Harry Potter,”

Lantom snickered, “I could but I often empathize with Dumbledore. And quote him when needed. Go on Darcy enjoy the rest of the day.”

The duo went home to change, they both dressed in Dodgers colors. Neither liked the Yankees. Peter wore a plain dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and a white baseball cap. Darcy wore a dark blue and white hoodie shirt with dark skinny jeans and lace-up boots. She wore her hair in a Finnish plait braid and replaced her contacts. She slapped on some black eyeliner, blush and red lipstick. She heard a knock at the door, she grabbed her across the body purse. Peter let Steve in and they were chatting as she walked. Steve wore Dodger’s shirt, jeans, Dodger’s baseball cap, and glasses.

“Dodgers are my second favorite team. Mets are my favorite,” Peter babbled.

Steve laughed and replied, “Dodgers are my favorite even though they are traitors, but I’ll cheer for any team that’ll beat the Yankees,”

“Does that include the Astros,” Darcy questioned quirking an eyebrow.

Steve smiled, “Yeah Doll I’d cheer for them if they faced the Yankee’s,”

Steve stepped forward and kissed her cheek, “I got this for you,”

It was a single dark blue rose, her favorite type of rose. Nat must have told him.

“Thank you,” she replied tucking the rose into her hair.

They caught a cab to the stadium. Walking to their seats, Peter grabbed both Steve’s and Darcy’s hand. Ever so often both would lift Peter off the ground as the boy giggled. The game was great, they ate popcorn, peanuts, hot dogs, and soda. Peter sat between them and Steve would tell him stories about when he was a kid. The Dodger’s smashed the Yankee’s to their joy.

Once again Steve carried Peter home, and Darcy tucked him in after Peter changed into his PJs. They met again in her living room, Steve wrapped his arms around her. Ever so often Steve would press his lips to the crown of her forehead.

“Thank you for being kind to Peter, most men wouldn’t take their date’s son with them,” Darcy began.

Steve tilted her head up, “I’m not most men, Darcy. Peter is a smart and funny kid that is lucky to have you. You’re doing a great job.”

“I must be doing something great if Captain America approves,” She joked.

“Nah the Captain was raised by Uncle Sam and Lady Liberty,” Steve snarked, “Me on the other hand, I raised by a single mom like Peter,” 

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, Doll,”

Steve hoisted her up to give her a proper kiss. Darcy wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He nipped at her bottom lip so he could lick his way into her mouth. Darcy moaned in the back of her throat as their tongues played. His hands stayed firmly around her bottom. Steve broke the kiss and sat Darcy back down on shaky knees. The man could kiss. How was that not mentioned in history? Considering she only ever kissed one other, Steve was better than Ian.  

Darcy walked Steve to the door, he pressed one more kiss to her lips and to her forehead.  

“Sweet dreams doll. I’ll leave when I hear the lock click,” he said her as he left.

Darcy locked up for the night and happily floated off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, questions, and love!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

**Unknown#1- So I saw a blonde little punk taking out our frostbite and little spider??? Twice!!! What the hell?**

**Unknown#2- And? Your point being?**

**Unknown#1- Do you know how fucking awkward that is going to be when they find out!!!**

**Unknown#2- It’ll be a fun show to watch ;)**

**Unknown #1- Why do I love you again?**

**Unknown#2- For the children we share or that thing I do with my tongue.**

**Unknown#1- Fucking tease. Maybe I should just shoot you again.**

**Unknown#2- Look asshole you already caused two bullet scars. I can’t wear a two-piece anymore because of you. Not to mention the stretch marks your children left me.**

**Unknown#1- Wanna me to kiss them better sweetheart. We can meet up like old times ;)**

**Unknown#2- Don’t tempt me bastard… There is one thing you can do for me**

**Unknown#1- What’s that?**

**Unknown#2- You need to get our little spider a gift. His birthday is Wednesday.**

**Unknown#1- Fine I’ll overnight the gift. I love you.**

**Unknown#2- I know. Finish your mission and come home.**

Darcy came into work happily and feeling sexy. She didn’t wear scrubs today, she wasn’t working with patients today. Instead, she wore black dress pants and a shimmering gold top with a red business suit jacket and gold heels. She wore golden lion earrings and ring. Her makeup was the light gold with the black winged eyeliner and sinful red lips. Raven hair was done in a ballerina bun.   Once she arrived at her office there was a stack of paperwork waiting for her. Patient records and what not. Darcy took off her jacket and started wading through the stacks. Around ten or so, she got a delivery of a single blue rose and note.

Every man needs a woman when his life is a mess

Because just like a game of chess

The Queen protects the King

What a lovable dork.

“What did Ian send you,”

Darcy looked up to see Jane in her doorway wearing stained clothes, bags under her eyes and kinda smelling of ripe. Odd Jane never visited her. Jane only came to medical when had to be hooked up to fluids or be tube-feed. Again. Darcy noted that Jane had lost weight and looked sickly. Again.

“Ian and I broke up months ago Jane,” Darcy said. She felt a stabbing pain, she told Jane what happened. 

Guess she wasn’t listening. 

“Oh so someone new,” Jane questioned.

“Yeah,”

“Who is it? Does he work here? Have you slept with him yet,” Jane probed?

Darcy felt alarmed bells going off in her head. 

Why was Jane so suddenly interested in her love life?

Something was off.

“It’s fairly new Jane, we’ve only had two dates. I’ll let you know if it becomes more serious,” Darcy replied putting the rose in her bun and the note in her bag.

Jane seemed disappointed she didn’t get any details.

“Jane when’s the last time you slept,” Darcy asked.

“Um... Thursday,” Jane answered.

“Instead of working in the lab today, why don’t you go home. Shower and get some sleep. Isn’t Thor supposed to be home tomorrow, don’t you want to be well rested for him,” Darcy suggested? 

And smelling better for that matter.

Jane thought the idea over, nodded, left her office. Darcy made a note to talk to Thor. They needed to discuss Jane’s health. Something was off with Jane and that had Darcy worried. She felt a stabbed a guilt; Darcy had been so caught up with her life she didn’t even see how Jane had deteriorated. Maybe she was the bad friend. 

The next person to come to her office was Tony with the tickets she left Jane.

“Hey kid what’s this,” he asked waving around the tickets.

“My ballet students are performing Cinderella as a fundraiser for the Brooklyn YMCA this coming Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday,” Darcy explained proudly.

“Can you get more of these tickets, I love a good ballet show. It’s how my mom met my dad. They meet when my dad saw her dancing as Juliet,” Tony related.

“How many tickets and what night,” Darcy asked.

“Do ten tickets for opening night and JARVIS,”

“Yes Sir,”

“Put the inner family down for the ballet on Saturday,” Tony commanded leaving.

Darcy became giddy all over again and then started on the paperwork.

 

Steve finished up for his errands for the day, which included picking up and wrapping Peter’s gift. He was headed back to Darcy when Sharon stopped him. It took all his willpower not to snap the twig in half.

“Hey Captain,” she greeted. She pushed up her breasts (not that she had any) and put on a seductive smile. All she wanted was the Captain and the glory it would bring her.

“Agent Carter,” he greeted stiffly.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get drinks tonight,” Sharon asked batting eyelashes.

“I have other plans tonight, Agent,” Steve said trying to sidestep her and failing.

“Plans with who Cap? Has this person been vetted? We don’t want another attempt on your life,”

Steve tightened his jaw at this busybody, “Hill and I are working on a project for the Avengers if you must know. And if I did have plans with someone it wouldn’t be any of your damn business. Understood,”

Her blue eye narrowed and she bit back a retort before nodding. He left and headed towards Darcy’s office. He found her going through stacks of paperwork, she wore the rose in her hair. He lightly rapped his knuckles against the door. Darcy jumped and looked up at him. “Hello my  King,” Darcy teased.

Steve walked over behind her desk and bent down to kiss the edge of her and whispered in her ear. “Hello, my Queen. Do you want to go to lunch,”

Darcy giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek. “Yes,”

“Burgers sound good,”

“That sounds awesome,”

Darcy slipped on her jacket and snatched up her purse. Steve grabbed her hand and they walked to the elevator hand in hand. As they were getting on, Pepper Potts was getting off. Pepper must have been on her way to meet with Helen. Darcy and Helen had been discussing treatment options for Pepper’s hyperthyroidism. It was recently discovered in a check-up. Pepper requested that Helen be her doctor. 

“Hello Dr. Lewis,” Pepper sneered.

“Ms.Potts,” Darcy greeted.

For some reason, Pepper Potts didn’t like her. And she only met the woman maybe twice. The most Darcy knew Tony, the man loved to talk about Pepper.

“Where are you two off too,” she asked.

“Lunch Ms. Potts, we must be going,” Steve interrupted.

“Oh Darcy, a salad would do you some good,” Pepper smugly whispered to Darcy as she passed the younger woman.

Darcy stopped clenching her fists, her face turning red. 

“At least my man won’t break me in bed,” Darcy snapped.

Pepper eyes widened in shock, then huffed in anger. Steve was biting his lip trying not to laugh. He pulled her in the elevator by her waist and quickly pressed the button. Steve busted out laughing. He buried his face into her neck to muffle his laughter. 

“No I wouldn’t break you,” he whispered breathlessly, he pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

Darcy blushed crimson, she had no experience in sex. 

“Yeah I have a little bit more meat on my bones,” Darcy said with a roll of her eyes. 

Since she was thirteen, people have picked on her for her body. Or assumed she was easy. May told her that there would be a man that would love all of her. After the incident in high school, Ben gave her boxing lessons. They also bought her taser too. Darcy missed her parents every day. She wondered what they would say to her dating, Steve.

“Back in my day,” Steve started.

“Back in your day, old man,” Darcy teased. She turned in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his waist and lean against him. He was like a big muscular teddy bear. Though Darcy thought Steve was handsome before the serum in the pictures she saw. 

“Yes young lady, now don’t interrupt your elders,” Steve mocked argued, “As I was saying. Do you know how many fellas would have been chasing you? Just to hold your hand or kiss your cheek. All the boys in my old neighborhood.  Bucky and I included.”

“Why because I am curvy,” Darcy said.

“Curves were the rage then. Most of the girls in my high school and college complained about being too skinny because of the Depression. How would they never land goodfella looking like sticks? Mother’s prayed that their sons brought home girls like you; it meant that you were healthy enough to bring healthy babies into the world.”

“What about your mother? What would she have thought of me and Peter,” Darcy asked as they got off?

Steve gave sad laugh and hailed a cab. Steve wanted to take her to this 1950s diner that had the best food. The food was almost as good as Darcy’s own cooking.

“My mother would have loved you. She would have spoken to you in Gaelic and praised your cooking. Peter would have been spoiled rotten by her. Mom would have hounded me to ration you and then would push for marriage. After the wedding, she would have pushed for more grandchildren. Mom would brag about you to all the ladies in the neighborhood about her brilliant daughter in law and beautiful grandbabies,”

“Is that something you see happening with us? Marriage and babies,” Darcy asked looking away, nervous about his answer. The cab came to dinner, and Steve helped her out. He grabbed her face in both hands and titled up.

“Right now we are going to go slow, Doll. I don’t want to rush into anything that might hurt you or Peter. And I still have Hydra and slew of others that want my head that could try to use you against me. Then Bucky’s out there somewhere too,”

Darcy brought her hands up to his, “We’ll go slow, slow is good for me. I’ve never been anything serious before. And Clint has been training me in self-defense too. He thinks I’m a hell of a shot with a rifle. If someone tries to come after me to get to you, therein for a surprise. And bring Bucky home, I’ll feed him until he pops.”

Steve huffed out a laugh dropped his hands, “Feed ‘im haggis and syrniki, those are his favorites. And before you ask, his father was second generation Scottish and his mother first generation Russian. Two of the most stubborn people in the world that loved each other,”

“Wow,”

“Yeah,”

The entered the diner, snagged a back booth, and order cokes to drink. As they were going through the menu. They sat across from each other.

“I wished I would have known where my birth parents were from. Ben was Irish and May Italian. Ben was the one who taught me Gaelic and May taught me Italian.”

“Where did you learn Russian,”

“My first ballet teacher was Russian, she taught us,”

The waitress came and took their orders, Darcy ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Steve ordered double of the same and chocolate milkshake.  Steve reached across the table and took her hands into his as they waited for their food.

“So you speak three languages fluently and you are a hell of a  cook, and a great mom, should I know anything else,” Steve asked.

“That’s about it. What about you?”

“I was an artist before joining the army, I did store signs, cartoons, and a few pictures. How did you become a doctor,”

“I graduated high school at fifteen and wanted to follow my Aunt May in the medical field. I worked hard and was smart enough to get through college and medical school fairly quickly. After leaving school I wanted to explore and I ended up in New Mexico interning for Jane. I’ve been following her ever since,”

Just as Steve was about to ask another question, their food came. They ate in silence. In the end, Steve poked two straws in his shake and they shared. Their eyes never leaving each other.

Sharon screamed and stomped her foot on the ground in her room. That whore stole Steve from her.  

Darcy would pay. 

Her friends would help, of course, they hated Darcy too. Sharon just had to get Steve to see what slut Darcy was. This had to be carefully planned and executed out. Sharon went to Pepper first. Pepper gave Sharon a worn smile as she sat down across from her.

“It seems little whore has gotten her talons into Steve,” Sharon started.

“I know. Tony as well. She convinced him to waste his money on her little ballet. Money that could go to other things such as School Scholarships or Habitat for Humanity.” Pepper replied.

“We need to expose that bitch for what she is. My ex-boyfriend Harry Osborn and our friend Dennis Anderson can testify. She cried attempted rape at them,” Sharon said.

Pepper looked horrified, “My God,”

“We won’t be able to get her jail time, but if we can out her to Steve and Tony. They will drive her away,” Sharon concluded.

“Get what you know,” Pepper ordered.

Sharon left the room with a skip in her step.

 

The night of Peter’s birthday, Darcy rushed to get the food ready for the evening. It seemed like the day was against her. First, there was an explosion in the labs (Tony’s fault); she dealt with chemical burns, cuts that needed to stitched, and concessions. Then ten new recruits came through. And they thought it would be funny to show off their dicks to her as she performed physicals. Maria was not pleased with the blatant disrespect that Darcy received. Maria made them go over drills until they were covered in sweat and sore. Then they had to clean the gym with toothbrushes. Hill scared them shitless when she told them that Darcy was Captain America’s girlfriend. 

All of them wrote notes of apology to her.

At least she had the foresight to prep and freeze the food. She also made the cake a day early just in case. So when Darcy got home, she paid the babysitter and got Peter started on his homework. Which were simple math, spelling words, and coloring page. Darcy put lasagnas in first since they took the longest to cook. Then went to take a quick shower, then dressed in skinny jeans, a white tank top, soft gray sweater, warm socks, and her knitted boots. After toweling and brushing her thick hair, she opted to put it in a bun. She put on square glasses, they were just for decoration as she had 20/20 vision. Darcy set the table with red checker tablecloth and set the table. Next was the Caesar salad with homemade dressing, putting that back in the fridge Darcy took out the lasagnas and put them on a warmer. The pizzas went in next, and she set out drinks. Wine for adults and cranberry juice for Peter. There was a knock on the door, looking through peephole it was their guests.

Darcy opened the door with a tired smile, Steve entered first and pecked her on the lips, Clint gave her a bear hug, Nat kissed her cheeks, and Maria gave her a nod. She had them put their gifts with hers on the coffee table in the living room.

“Peter,” she called.

The boy came zooming in, he stopped short beside her. “Pete this is Maria, Clint, and Nat. Guys this is the birthday boy Peter Parker,”

“Hi,” Peter said before catching Steve’s eye, “Hey Steve can you help with a school project,”

“Sure,” Steve said as the little boy took his hand and dragged him to his room. The boy was strong and had a good grip. Clint followed and the women went to the kitchen so they could get some wine and Darcy could finish supper. Peter coloring sheet was of the Captain America and The Howling Commandos. He wanted Steve’s advice on how to color them, he wanted the picture to be historically correct.

Darcy was pouring wine when Maria decided to run her idea past Darcy.

“I have a job offer for you. I want to move the Avenger’s base somewhere outside the city. An easily defended base where less civilian lives are likely to be killed. You would be the head of the medical department. There is a pay raise in it for you, ” Maria explained.

“You would also live and work at the base too,” Nat injected.

Darcy took a sip of wine and then got the pizza’s out of the oven. She got out the slicer and began to slice up the pizzas.

“What about Peter,” Darcy asked as she sliced the pizza.

“Other staff members have children, we wanted to help set up a schooling program for them,” Nat answered.

“Me and Steve,”

“Rogers will less likely be stupid,” Maria smirked.

“Did he ask you to do this for me because we are together,” Darcy questioned.

“No I judge a person on their skills not because they are dating an Avenger,”  Maria said truthfully.

“Do I have time to think about it,”

“Yes, we still have to run the idea by Tony,”

“Alright let’s call the boys and eat,”

The group settled down with Peter at the head of the table. They talked, ate, and joked. Darcy brought out the cake and they sang happy birthday to Peter.  Peter looked at Darcy and Steve as he made his birthday wish...

Then the presents. Darcy got him a Periodic Table Poster signed by Tony and Bruce.  Clint got him a big book of Star Wars facts and history. Maria got him an old-fashioned baseball set the included two gloves, a ball, and a wooden bat. Nat presented him with two gifts, an old World War Two compass and St. Jude medallion. Nat helped Peter put on the medallion on. The medallion doubled as a tracking device too. Steve got him a leather sketchbook and charcoal pencils and a small camera.

By the end of the night, Darcy nodded off on Steve’s shoulder. Both fell asleep on the couch. Steve adjusted them so that he was laying flat on the couch with Darcy cuddled on top of him, her head tucked under his chin. Peter had put up his presents and changed into his PJs. He took his Bucky Bear to the living room to join Steve and Darcy on the couch. Peter cuddled next to Darcy with his bear.  Steve had his arms around them both.

Nat smiled at the serene scene before and snapped a picture of it. She took one of the throw blankets and spread it out on top of them. She also took off Darcy’s glasses too.

“How long before he pops the question,” Clint asked stepping next to her.

“They’ve already fallen hard for each other,” Nat observed, “ I give it three months before he pops the question,”

“And the wedding,”

“Won’t happen until Bucky’s home, Darcy would want Steve’s best friend to be there for when they get married,” Nat insisted.

“What about the Harpies,” Clint asked.

“They’re led by Sharon who is emotionally compromised by her hatred of Darcy and the obsession she has with Steve. Pepper is paranoid that Tony will revert back to his playboy self. She doesn’t see how much he’s changed. Jane, on the other hand, is just as unstable as Sharon. We need to watch those two carefully,”  

Clint nodded and they locked up the house before leaving for the night.

**Unknown#1- Strucker has them**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts, questions, and love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!!!

Steve woke around six to the smell of coffee in the air and warm weight on his chest. Peter was asleep with his Bucky Bear. His buddies had been amused when they came out with the Howling Commandos Bear collection back in ‘43. When he saw the bear at the shooting game, he thought that Peter should have his own Bucky. His Bucky would have gotten kicked out of it. He hoped Natasha was right, that Bucky would come to them when he was ready.

Bucky had lead Steve and Sam on a wild goose chase before Nat stepped in. He felt that Nat was hiding something from regarding Bucky. Nat was great at keeping her emotions on lockdown, he knew that the Winter Soldier trained her in the Red Room. There was more to the story than what the files told; as there were missing pages. Torn pages. Steve wanted to bring up to Nat until he caught her. She had been looking at one of his pictures, Bucky been laughing at a joke that Jim told. Nat touched his smiling face with the tip of her fingers. Longing and sorrow showed on her face. Steve, for a moment, saw the Natasha Romanov and not the Black Widow. Only a moment before she slipped the mask back on. Even though Steve came back to New York, Sam still had his ear to the ground just in case in DC.

Steve eased Peter off him as he got up from the couch, Peter’s hands clenched at Steve shirt. “Hey little man, I’m putting you on the couch. Ok. Get some more sleep before school,”

Peter let of Steve’s shirt and allowed Steve to tuck him back in with his bear. Steve went looking for Darcy. He found Darcy at her stove, she was wearing the jean and the socks from last, her hair was messy from sleep. She took off the sweater and was just in a white tank top. She was whisking a big bowl of eggs, then added spinach, crumbled bacon, mushrooms, and shredded cheese. She poured the mixture into three muffin pans and bent down to put them in the oven. Steve moved towards Darcy, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping a kiss on her head as she stood up. “Morning,” he whispered.

Darcy turned in his arms until she could wrap her arms around him. “How did you sleep, considering you had two people on top of you,”

“Quite well, Stark keeps the tower pretty chilly. I usually have slept with three blankets just to keep warm,” Steve said reaching down to press his lips to her cheek.

Darcy snorted, “Thank the little space heater named Peter. He used scare Mom and me when he was a baby, he would get so hot that she thought that he was running a fever. He never was, he just runs hotter than most. So do you for that matter. Good thing I’m always cold,”

Steve eyebrows furrowed, “Was he sick as a kid,”

“Never, his checkups were always perfect. Why,” Darcy questioned looking up at him.

Not wanting to worry her, “It’s nothing,”

Green eyes searched his face, not liking what she found. “Steve what’s wrong, please tell me,” Darcy pleaded.

Steve comprehend that he could never lie to this woman, “Before the serum, I was sickly and skinny. After,  I ran hot like I was running a fever and I don’t get sick anymore. Last night and a few other times, I didn’t snap it, but Peter dragged me to his room. He also eats about the same as I do. He shouldn’t be able to do that unless he’s been giving a type of serum like me,”

“He picked up fire iron when he hit Ian, and Mom could hardly pick that damn thing up,” she mumbled letting go of him and turning away. She wrapped her arms around herself. Darcy was breathing in and out hard. She was on the brink of a panic attack.

Who the hell was Ian and why the fuck did Peter hit him? Steve went down on his knees next to Darcy. He didn’t touch her. He spoke softly.

“Darcy calm down, please baby c’mere,”

Darcy fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. Her breathing kept hitching up and down, tears soaking into his shirt, “They’ll take him away from me,”

“No one's gonna take Peter away from you,” Steve mumbled into her hair not while he lived. He held her, kissing her temple every few minutes. Little footsteps came towards the kitchen and Peter stop short in front of their embrace. He dropped his bear.

“Mama,” Peter called his voiced full of concern. Peter only called her mama when he was truly upset.

Darcy shot up from his arms and pulled Peter up into her arms. They held onto each other like lifelines. “Pumpkin Eater, do you want to miss school today,”

Peter shook his head no, “I want to show my teacher the picture Steve helped me with,”

“Okay, why don’t you get ready and I’ll have breakfast down,” Darcy said trying to sit him down, Peter wouldn’t let go of her.

Peter wiped her tears away, “Why were you crying? Did Steve say something mean,” he demanded as he glared at Steve.

“No sweetie,” Darcy said softly, “I had a bad feeling and it made me cry. Steve made sure I was alright,”

Peter looked back a Steve bashful, “Sorry Steve,”

Steve stood up and went to the duo, he pulled them into his arms. “It’s okay Little man,”

Peter wiggled out of their embrace, mumbling about getting dressed for school. He picked up his bear and raced to his room. Darcy moved closer to Steve, she felt protected and safe in his arms.  “How do we know for sure that he has a type of serum,” Darcy asked.

“We,” Steve questioned.

Darcy looked up and stared into his eyes, “Yes, please I can’t do this alone,” she admitted. Darcy’s worst fear was, if Peter had the serum, he would be taken away from her for good. 

Not even Matt could help get him back.

“Baby you won’t do this alone. We need to talk to Banner today, he’s the leading knowledge about Super Serums in the world. And maybe even take Peter to see him after school. Bruce can keep this under wraps if necessary,”

“Thank you,” Darcy said leaning up for a kiss.

Their lips almost touched when the oven timer went off,  Darcy forced herself away from Steve. She took out the egg muffins to cool and then reached up to grab a coffee mug for Steve. She made plates to keep her mind and hands busy. Peter came back in wearing a Mets t-shirt and jeans for school. Darcy left the boys to eat so she could go get dressed for work. Steve took a chance on asking Peter some questions. He would have asked Darcy, he didn’t want her to have another panic attack so soon.

“Peter who’s Ian,” Steve asked softly.

Peter’s face darkened with anger then worry. He picked at his food before talking. His eyes never meeting Steve’s.

“You won’t get mad if I tell you what I did,” He whispered.

“No son I won’t get mad,” Steve said.

“He’s a mean man that hurt Darcy, and I hit him on the head. Then Darcy locked us in the bathroom till the police came. I thought he was gonna come back for us. I still do sometimes, but my angel said he wouldn’t, ” Peter explained taking a bite of food.

“Your angel,” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Peter began, “He woke me up after I had a bad dream about Ian coming and hurting Darcy. My angel told me that Ian would never hurt us again, that he would protect us. He stayed with till I fell asleep again, I wish he would come back. I wanted to look at his metal arm again.”

Steve nearly choked on his coffee, he forced himself to say calm. “What did you’re angel look like,”

“He had black hair and blue eyes, and a metal arm with a red star on it,”

Why had Bucky visited Darcy and Peter?

Darcy came back in the kitchen dressed for work in a blue scrubs and tennis shoes. Hair was a pile of curls on top on her head with jeweled blue rose comb tucked in. She went to the coffee maker and made herself a thermos of coffee and packed some the muffins in a ziplock bag to eat on the way to work. Steve helped clean up breakfast as Darcy found Peter’s sneakers and backpack. Peter put on his hoodie, Darcy her black peacoat, and Steve his leather jacket and cap. They walked Peter to school, he hugged them both before heading in. Then Darcy and Steve caught a cab to Stark Tower. Steve wrapped his arm around Darcy and she leaned into him. Steve needed to have a serious talk with Natasha.

At Stark Tower, Steve walked Darcy to her office. Others stared at them, noticing that Steve was still in his clothes from yesterday. The couple stopped at her door, Steve gave her a heated kiss for all to see. “We’ll talk to Bruce at lunch,” Steve murmured against her lips.

“Okay,” She said leaning up for one more kiss before heading to her desk.

Steve went to his apartment, showered and changed. First, he went to Clint who was eating an apple in the communal kitchen. Clint was good about giving him information without leading him around like Nat. Tony was at the bar eating cereal. Just to mess with Tony, Steve waited as Tony was drinking the milk to...

“Who the fuck is Ian? What the fuck did he do to Darcy,” Steve demanded.

Tony spewed milk out of his nose, looking at Steve horrified. A national icon using the f-bomb. The stories that Howard had him about Captain America, painted him as this goody-two-shoes that always followed orders.

Clint, on the other hand, knew that Steve used Cap as a shield as a way to cope with what happened to him. It was just easier for him to follow mindless orders than to face his grief. Darcy had helped him in a way and he helped her too. Clint remembered when those two meet. It was before she lost her parents and became a mom. Steve had walked in on Darcy and Tony have a snark-off, Darcy had been trying to get him to eat or sleep. Steve had glared at them both, not that they noticed, before leaving. Steve went to D.C. early just because he didn’t want to be around two Tony’s. Things began to change after Steve woke up from getting ass kicked in D.C. Those six months he would leave to look for Bucky and come back dejected as ever. Darcy would cook for him and leave him little gifts to brighten his day. Clint could already tell that Steve was falling for her and didn’t even know it. The harpies gave him a kick in the pants for him to find out for himself.

“Ian was her ex-boyfriend that followed her here after London. He was with her when her parents were killed,”

Tony looked surprised, “When hell did that happen,”

“Eight months ago Stark,” Clint drawled turning his attention to Steve, “Ian tried to take advantage of her and she told him no. He attacked, had his fingers around her throat when Peter bashed him over the head. He blacked her eye, busted her lip, and left handprint bruises on her throat,”

“Why fuck didn’t she come to us with this,” Tony yelled pissed off that Darcy had been hurt. Darcy was a great kid. Darcy painfully reminded him of his own mother Maria. When they first meet, Tony thought Darcy was the product of his many one nights stands. Tony had their DNA tested, she was his first cousin on his mother’s side. How that was possible was a mystery to him, as both of his parents were only children. Well, he knew that Howard had a younger brother that died, Tony was named after him. Maria on the other hand never talked about her family. And Tony could never find anything about her family. He couldn’t find anything on Darcy’s parents either, only that she was left on Parker’s doorsteps. Tony hadn’t told her that they were cousins, he wanted to find her parent first. 

A surprise for her.

“Darcy went to Jane and Jane didn’t listen or didn’t care. Nat and I only found out when Darcy nearly broke down about being a parent,” Clint answered.

Tony remember Peter Parker not because of Darcy though. Tony knew Peter’s parents Richard and Mary Parker. Tony had wanted to hire Richard as he was known for his brilliance in genes and biology. Only Richard went to work with his one-armed buddy, Dr. Curt Connors at Oscorp. Oscorp had been SI’s competitor in the weapon’s industry before Tony changed SI. Oscorp in his opinion was crooked and Osborn was a creepy son of a bitch.

“We took care of Darcy, Tony. I taught her how to shoot and she has a gun at her house,” Clint promised.

This confused Tony, “Why would Darcy need a gun in the tower? The apartments have safe rooms built in for her to go to,”

“Tony, Darcy lives in Brooklyn with Peter,” Steve said.

“No no she should be living here.” Tony mumbled getting up to pace, “ She one the best doctors we have. What if someone tries to take her or Peter,”

“Nat has a team watching her place, trusted people,” Clint assured him.

“I’ll talk to Darcy and Pepper today,” Tony mumbled to himself leaving.

“Put them on my floor, Tony,” Steve called.

“Pepper is not going to be happy,” Nat voiced behind them.

Clint nodded in agreement. Nope, she was going to mad as hell. Pepper wanted to keep Darcy away. In fact, Pepper never offered Darcy a place to live when she started to work here. The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head, Pepper felt threatened by Darcy.  Clint and Nat knew the truth of Tony and Darcy’s being related. And Tony was truly in love with Pepper. When Tony finds out about how Pepper and her friends, it was going to cause a serious rift between them.

“Clint what happened Ian,” Steve asked getting back on topic.

“He’s still in New York, someone beat him so bad that he nearly died,” Clint shrugged.

Steve leveled a glare at Nat, “Did Ian see his attacker,”

“A dark-haired man with a Brooklyn accent. Why does it matter?. Oh shit” Clint said when it dawned on him.

“Peter said a dark-haired man with a metal arm that had a red star on it, told him that Ian would never hurt Darcy again.”

“This did happen after D.C.,” Clint pointed out.

“What’s the real reason he couldn’t kill you, Nat,” Steve questioned, “He always makes his mark. He only failed to kill Fury, me, and you. You’ve come against him twice, he aimed to maim not kill,”

Nat huffed, hopping on the counter and crossing her legs. “The bastard never could kill me, no matter how many times they hurt him,”

“Was there more to what about the Red Room than what you told me,” Steve asked.

“He was my husband, they told me his name was Yasha Romanov. I didn’t know he was Bucky Barnes,” Nat imparted.

Steve and Clint were astounded. His best friend was married and he’s kissed, Nat. Clint knew she was married just not to who.

“Why did they marry you to him,” Steve inquired.

“A perfect fighting team, they were under the notion that lovers would fight harder for each other. I was eighteen when we got married, a present for getting through the program,” Nat told them.

“How did you escape and he didn’t,” Steve implored.

Nat’s masked slipped, “Not until he comes home Steve, there is more to the story. He needs to be here to tell it,”

“Have you been in contact with him since D.C,” Clint asked.

“Yasha found me two weeks after D.C. His remember that I was his wife, he wanted to know about you, Steve. I told him all that I knew about you.  He kissed me and left. Then he came to me again after he hurt Ian. His memory better than before. Yasha told me he had a mission that he had to complete before coming home. We made love and he left…”

“Why attack Ian,”

“He knows that Darcy and Peter are special to me. That’s why he did that,”

“Are you sure that he’ll come home after this mission of his,”

“Yes Steve, he wants to come home to us,” Nat assured him.

Tony made his way to Darcy, he found her typing away on her computer. How did he not noticed that she changed? Gone was the care-free girl, in her place was a young woman with hardship on her shoulders. Whose green eyes knew sorrow. This was just another thing he didn’t see.

“Hey, Kid,”

Not looking up from her computer, “Hey Tony,”

“I gotta question for ya,”

“Shoot boss man,”

“Why don’t you live in the Tower with the rest of us,” Tony asked.

The typing ceased, Darcy looked up at him. “I’m just the backup doctor Tony,”

Tony gave her a dropped dead serious look, a look that was not normal for the resident sass master.

“You’re not just a backup, Kid. You’re important to all of us,” Tony imparted.

“I have a son, Tony,” Darcy said.

“Peter Parker, I knew Richard. Bring the kid to the tower too, I’ll set you up in two bedrooms on Rogers’ floor. Are you two a thing with emotions,”

Darcy’s cheeks turned blood red, “Do you have a thing with emotions with Pepper,”

“You’re avoiding the question,” Tony sassed with a mock glare.

“So are you,” Darcy sassed right back with a raised eyebrow that was too much like Natasha’s.

They mocked glared at each other, neither backing down. Darcy won, sometimes dealing with Tony was like dealing with Peter on a bad day.

“Yes I have deep deep deep feelings for Pepper, she is the only woman that could ever put with me,” Tony babbled out throwing up his hands, “Now spill,”

Darcy smirked, “It’s fairly new, we like each other. And he’s good with Peter,”  

“So about moving,”

“Let me talk to Peter, he’s coming to the tower today,”

“Good I gotta go talk Pep,” Tony said leaving.

Jane poked her head in after Tony, “What did Stark want,” she asked.

“Oh he offering me an apartment here at Tower,” Darcy explained.

“Why would he offer that to you,” Jane scoffed, “You’re just a lackey here,”

Darcy clinched her fist in anger, a fucking lackey that has to tell you to hook you up to an I.V. so you won’t die. Jane was good about doing normal human things (eating, bathing, etc...) when Thor was here. When he was gone she would forget and faint from hunger, dehydration, and exhaustion. She would have to be hooked up to fluids. 

“Tony is just worried about Peter and me,” Darcy offered.

“Is Peter the new guy your dating,” Jane guessed, more like taunted.

Darcy stared at Jane wide-eyed, “No Jane Peter is my son,”

“Oh is that why you have gained so much weight, from the pregnancy,” Jane speculated.

Darcy dropped what she was doing and rubbed her temples. Since coming to the tower Jane stopped being Darcy’s friend. That was clear now that, with all the abuse, rumors, and backhanded comments that Darcy had to put up with lately. Nat was more her best friend that Jane was. No, Nat is her best friend. Jane ditched Darcy as soon as they came to the tower.

“Get the hell out of my office Dr. Foster. I'm sick and tired of your backhanded comments and downright rudeness. Don’t come back unless you have a medical emergency. Which will probably be soon,” Darcy sneered dismissing Jane. 

Jane huffed in anger and stomped away mummbling what a bitch Darcy was.

Once Jane was gone, Darcy sent an email to Maria Hill. She would be taking that job offer.

Steve came to her office at lunch and they went to Bruce’s lab, Steve asked if they could speak alone. Bruce agreed and locked down his part of the lab. Steve and Darcy sat across from Bruce

“What’s the problem,” Bruce asked wiping down his glasses.

“We were wondering if you could test some blood samples,” Steve started.

“Blood samples of what,” Bruce asked.

“Steve thinks that my adopted son Peter could have a type of Super Soldier serum,” Darcy explained.

“Where would Peter been exposed to the SS serum,” Bruce questioned.

Darcy shrugged, “Well his father was Dr. Richard Parker,”

A dark cloud came over Bruce’s face, which worried the other two.

“Did you know Peter’s father,” Steve asked.

“No, but I’ve heard rumors about Richard and Curt Connor were dabbling in less humane science. Nothing was ever proven. Then Richard and his wife vanished.” Bruce claimed, “ How did you come to adopt Peter,”

“I raised by Ben and May Parker, Ben was Richard’s older brother. I was given custody Peter when they died,” Darcy commented, “You don’t think Richard experimented on his own son,”

Bruce’s look said what he was thinking, Darcy, fumed in anger and Steve cursed under his breath. “We’ll bring Peter in after he gets off school,” Darcy announced leading Steve out of the lab. “Can we go somewhere to be alone,” Darcy declared.

They went to Steve’s apartment, Steve apartment was neat and orderly from his time in the army. Steve hadn’t even bothered to decorate really. It was like no one lived here. Darcy sat on the couch, Steve went to go get them some water.

“Is wrong of me to hope that Richard will never come back,” Darcy asked as Steve handed her glass and sat next to her.

“No Doll, not when Peter’s well being is on the line,” Steve countered.

Taking a drink, “I remember when he was born, I delivered him,”

“You did,”

“Mary stayed with us towards the end of her pregnancy. She was having problems with stress and was on bed rest. Richard couldn’t take off work, maybe he didn’t want to. Ben and May were at work when Mary went into labor, I didn’t even have time to call 911. My training kicked in and Peter came within five minutes of Mary’s water breaking. He small and skinny baby too, five pounds even and 21 inches long. They went to the hospital, after that we didn’t see them again until six months later. The night Richard and Mary left, vanished into thin air,”

“Does Peter know about them,” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I told Peter about them. I had to in order to tell him that I’m fully adopting him. I have to wait a year to have his parents declared dead. Then I  can adopt him,” Darcy said sitting the water down on the coffee table.

Steve sat his down and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead. She cuddled right up against him, her head over his heart. Maybe in a year, they could both adopt Peter.

“Tony offered me an apartment here, did you know that,” Darcy questioned.

“It was brought up today when I was talking to Barton, Tony was surprised that you didn’t already live here,”

“It was never offered because I’m just a backup and not important enough,” Darcy bit out bitterly.

Steve lifted up her face, “Who told you that,”

“Jane did,”

“Does she know that you could be taken by anyone and tortured for information about her work, Thor, or any of the Avengers,” Steve growled.

“I don’t think she cares anymore or if she ever did,” Darcy said sadly, “That’s okay because Maria offered me a job last night and emailed her to say yes,”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Steve said.

“I would be head of the medical team when you guys move,”

“Did she say something about me less reckless on a job if your there,” Steve teased kissing her temple.

“Yep,” she said popping the p.

Steve chuckled, “If you are taking the job, are you gonna move in,”

“I was gonna talk to Peter about it first. Would you like us too? Since we will be on your floor,”

“Having my girl and her son right where I can protect them would be nice. It is your choice though,” Steve reminded her.  

Darcy pulled herself up to eye level with him.

“How are you this perfect,”

“Oh, I’m not perfect. I just as human as the next guy,” Steve mumbled running his hands up and down her back. Darcy looked into his eyes, they were full of pain and guilt. She just wanted to take that pain away. Even a hero needs someone to fall apart with. Darcy wanted to be that person he could come home too. Darcy could see him coming home to her late night, bloody and hurt from a bad mission. She would fix his wounds and hold him while he fell apart. She could see them watching a movie with Peter cuddled between them. Peter would a light in both of their lives. Darcy could see Steve filling the father role for Peter as they got along so well. It had only been a week.

“Not perfect but a gentleman,” Darcy countered.

“I had to be the gentleman, Bucky was a cad,” Steve joked.

Darcy smiled then frowned.

“Steve,”

“Yes,”

“No matter what, please come home,” she pleaded

“I will,”

Darcy tore herself from Steve and went back to work until she went to pick up Peter from school. Peter was in awe at being at the tower, Steve met them in the lobby. Peter walked between them holding their hands as they walked to Bruce’s lab. Peter became rather shy at meeting one of his favorite Avengers and Science geek. Once Bruce began talking science to Peter, they both rambled on. Bruce took cheek, hair, and blood samples. Peter did not like needles but he put on a brave face for Darcy. Steve stepped up and started to talk to Peter, distracting him from his fear. They chatted about Peter’s art class and how much Peter’s teacher liked his coloring page. 

Once that samples were taken, the little family in the making went to go talk to Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your love, questions, and comments. 
> 
> What did y'all think of the Avengers: End Game?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting so long to update!!!! 
> 
> I own nothing!!!!

After leaving Bruce’s lab and they headed over to Tony’s. Tony was his normal charming self around Peter.  He showed Peter around his lab and introduced him to Dum-E and U, Peter adored the bots and started to play with them. Darcy wanted Tony to also show the apartment to them.

“What not moving in with Capsicle to play house,” Tony teased. Peter’s ears perked up he kept his attention on the bots. Tony wanted to make Steve squirm and blush

Steve smirked at Tony, “Soon but not yet,”

Darcy laughed at the sour looked on Tony’s face and Tony mumbled. “My dad left out what little shit you were,”

“You should have seen what we used to do to your dad,” Steve countered.

Tony’s eyes got big, “What did you to do to him,”

“There was this one time he lost a game of poker to Bucky and had to skinny dip in a nearby lake. And we stole his clothes and it was almost spring but still cold. Philips was less than pleased when he found Howard streaking through camp”

Tony’s eyes narrowed at Steve, “Wait are you the one that replaced all my scotch with apple juice a month ago,”

Steve gave Tony an innocent toothy smile that was too innocent.

Tony cursed under his breath mindful of the little person in the room knowing that Steve drank the scotch.

“Let’s go look at your new place,” Tony grumbled.

Peter told the bots bye and followed the adults. The apartment was a bit bigger than Steve’s. It had a large living room and full kitchen with a small dining room. Both bedroom rooms were huge and had an ensuite bathroom. Darcy might have fallen a bit in love with the tube with jets.  Darcy could picture them living here for now. Maybe by the time that the new base was built, they could move in together. Steve took them home that night and helped them polish off the rest of the left overs from Peter’s birthday. Since Steve hadn’t seen Star Wars yet, Peter wanted to watch the first three while looking through his new fact book. Steve liked the movies, he liked watching them with Darcy and Peter. After the movies, Peter went to go get ready for bed. Leaving Steve and Darcy on the couch.

“They gave away Luke’s purpose in the most subtle way,” Darcy stated.

“How,”

“Luke means Light Giving in Greek,”

“Luke gave his father back the light,” Steve said seeing what she said.

“Bingo,”

“Luke’s a good name, never could find a middle name for it,” Darcy pointed out.

“Buchanan,” Steve said.

“That’s work,” Darcy said.

“Luke Buchanan sounds alright,” Steve claimed.

“Why do I have a feeling that if we have sons you are going to try to name them all after Bucky,” Darcy teased crawling up his body. She settled in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Steve’s hands settle on her waist. Darcy went and started kissing and nipping his jawline.

“Would you mind,” Steve questioned letting his fingers slid up and down her back.

“No as long I can name the girls,” Darcy giggled.

“Deal,” Steve said pressing their lips together.

“DARCY STEVE IM READY FOR BED,” Peter bellowed.

Steve and Darcy chuckled as they briefly kissed and then headed to Peter’s room. Peter sat on his bed with his Bucky Bear, hair still dripping from his shower. He wore Iron Man PJ pants and Hulk t-shirt. He looked to Darcy with his big amber eyes with flecks of green. “Darcy can I talk to Steve alone. Then you can tuck me in,”

Darcy raised an eyebrow, “Alright Pumpkin Eater,”

Darcy went to her bedroom to get ready for be herself. Darcy pulled out a pair of white shorts and t-shirt with Steve’s shield on in. She wiped off her makeup, brushed her hair putting it in a french braid, and brushing her teeth.  She heard Peter call out to her again. She entered as Steve and Peter were breaking a their pinkies apart. Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, “Night little man,”

Darcy tucked Peter in kissing his cheek, “I love you pumpkin eater,”

A drowsy Peter says “Love you too mom,”

Darcy’s heart melts as backs up towards the door, Steve is waiting for her.  In the hallway, Darcy stops Steve.

“What were you guys two about,” Darcy asked.

Steve chuckled, “Peter was just giving me the shovel talk and giving me his permission to date you,”

Darcy covered her mouth as she giggled, Peter was something else.  “Well,”

“He’s a good boy that loves you,” Steve claimed as he pulled her into his arms.

“I know,”

Steve held her. “I better go,”

“What if I asked you to stay, just to sleep beside me,” Darcy inquired biting her bottom lip

“Are you sure,”  

Darcy blushed as she grabs his hand, “Yes, come on, I like to sleep in men’s PJs. So I’ll have something for you to sleep in.”

She gave him plaid green PJ pants and went into her bathroom too. He wore the pants with the white undershirt he wore under all of his button-up shirts. Back in the bedroom, Darcy pulled Steve to her. On the bed, Darcy had his arms wrapped around her with his head on her chest. She carded her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead or hair. Like a big happy lion, he was content in her arms. Darcy had a strong steady heartbeat and even breathing. Steve could hold, snuggle, and cuddle her all day long; at night though it was her turn to hold him.

Steve stayed the rest of the week with them, only going to the Tower for clothes. Saturday Darcy had Steve watch Peter by himself. She left early in the morning to go set up for opening night. Darcy rushed around and then gave kisses to both of them before leaving. Leaving Steve and Peter to hang out for the day. They went to hang out with Tony and Clint until it was time to go. Thor had to go off plant again much to Jane’s disappointment. The event was semi-formal, all men wore button-down shirts, dress pants, and nice shoes. Pepper and Jane wore high end dresses, Pepper’s being dark blue and Jane’s being gold. Betty and Bruce opted out of going, something had come up in the lab they couldn’t get away from. Nat wore a green satin dress that landed above her knees. Black heeled knee high boots to complete the outfit. The only jewelry she wore was a pearl ring on her right hand on her ring finger. Steve knew that ring too, it was Bucky’s mother Tatiana's wedding ring. Steve guessed that Bucky and Nat were married in the Orthodox church since she wore the wedding ring on her right hand. He wondered when Bucky gave her that ring or how he got it. Steve couldn’t find anything on Bucky’s family; They were ghosts in the wind, disappearing a few months after Bucky’s fall.

Tony had a limo pick them up and take them to the YMCA. Peter enjoyed sticking his head out of the limo. It was fun for Peter, Steve, Nat, Clint, and Tony. They enjoyed Peter’s antics. Jane and Pepper sat in contempt of Peter, neither of them liked or wanted children.

Nat was the first out of the limo, going off to find Darcy who was frazzled and stressed. Nat grabbed Darcy and went to an empty room. Nat pulled out a dress, tights, and slippers. The dress was white with thin straps, tight bodice, and handkerchief skirt. The slippers were white with emerald jewels on them. Nat did her makeup light and natural and arranged her hair in a half up and a half down hairstyle. With a few curls framing her face.

“Here  _ Malenkaya Luna _ , for your big night,” Nat exclaimed opening a velvet box. Darcy’s eyes widened at the jewel, a white gold crescent moon with little jewels of emerald and sapphire black velvet ribbon.

“Nat I can’t wear this-,” Darcy stammered.

Nat held up a hand, “Yes, you will. As your friend I want you to look radiant tonight,”

“O-kay,”

Nat tied the necklace onto her neck. Nat left and went on to find her seat, sitting next to Peter. He bounced with anticipation. Darcy floated gracefully on stage, Nat enjoyed the way Steve’s eyes bugged out. Darcy looked like the  _ Seelie Queen _ in the stories his mother told him.

“Tonight my students will bring to life the story of Cinderella, they have worked diligently to bring this beautiful story to life through dance. I’m overjoyed with them. Please after the show please donate so we bring more productions like this to life.

Darcy went off stage as the music started. Darcy was a damn good teacher as her students danced their hearts out. Steve could tell that kids were having fun on stage. What amazed them the most was Cinderella's change from rags to gown in less than second. At the end of the play, everyone found out Cinderella was played by twin girls.

This was not what Pepper thought this would be. She felt a little guilt as she thought this was an attempt to lure Tony away from her. Darcy was smart, young, and beautiful, Pepper got so jealous that Tony liked this little girl so much. 

What made her so special?  

Would Darcy try to pull something with Steve and ruin him as she did with Harry and Dennis? Harry didn’t get a prison sentence but Denis did. Dennis had told Pepper that he forgave Darcy as being in prison led him to God. Pepper could not allow some little girl to ruin the team. Wednesday she will talk with Darcy, tell that we know what she did. Pepper would call in Harry and Dennis to comfort the girl too.

There were whispers that some of the Avengers were watching, Tony made a show of it. He donated handsomely to the Program, then they waited for Darcy.

Darcy was able to get out early as she had been there all day and would be there again all day for the next three days.  Steve leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“That was beautiful Doll,”

“Thank you,”

Since the Avengers were seen at the production, the next three nights were all full houses with many donations. Darcy was thrilled, with the new budget she would be able to get her students better supplies and gear. She came into work happily as can be. Each day she was falling a little bit more in love with Steve. When she first met him she kinda thought he was a stick in the mud. That was his grief, she only saw his because of her own grief. They slowly found each other. Peter adored him too, not because he was a superhero. But for their mutual love of baseball and art.

Darcy came into work geared up for the day. A sharp knock at her door revealed Sharon Carter, chin lifted and lips twisted into a sneer.

When Darcy first saw Sharon at the tower, Darcy made it her personal mission to avoid her. Darcy didn’t want to be reminded of her disastrous attempt at high school and the events that followed. Darcy had always been smart, skipping grades when needed, Ben and May wanted her to be able to socialize with her own age group. At fourteen and freshman in high school, Darcy tried to be normal. Darcy was able to get a scholarship when she was accepted into a private high school. She made a few friends and was on the flag team. Sharon had been a senior and Drill Team leader.

“Agent Carter what can I do for you,” Darcy stated.

Sharon gave Darcy a shark like a smirk, “Ms. Potts would like to see you,”

Darcy nodded and following the other woman, Darcy felt on edge. Darcy made sure there was a large gap between in the ride up to Pepper office.

“You’re just a plaything for the Captain, he’ll be mine before the day is over,” Sharon taunted, “You’re a warm body that he cares nothing for. So how long did it take you to open your legs for him? He must be good as you haven’t cried rape yet,”

Darcy breathed in and out, steeling herself at what might be coming.  Darcy sent out at a text to Matt to email her the case files on what happened in high school. Her phone pinged as they entered Pepper’s office. Pepper had a full office; Tony, Steve, Harry Osborn, and Dennis Anderson. She honestly never thought she would face Harry and Dennis ever again. They both leered at her. Darcy sat in one the chairs across from Pepper, Steve came and stood behind her. Tony was sitting in the chair next to her. Harry and Dennis stood off to the side and Sharon stood next to Pepper.

“Pepper what is this about,” Tony questioned yawning.

Poised as ever Pepper began, “Sharon has brought to my attention an incident that happened between Dr. Lewis, Mr. Osborn, and Father Anderson some years ago. They informed me about what happened and would like to share their story. Afterward, I plan to terminate Dr. Lewis’ contract with us.”

Tony and Steve tried to protest, Darcy held her hand up to stop them.

“Let them,” Darcy said coldly.

Harry looked as he did all those years ago, he was still the good looking person he was back in high school. Tall, dark, and handsome with a killer smile, his dark brown eyes even now seemed soulless. Dennis was bit shorter than Harry with bright red hair and cold blue eyes, he had a mean streak a mile wide.

“Darcy accused us of attempted rape after we tried to take her home after a party. She was drunk of course and fell a few times as we tried to help her. Darcy tried to get us to go to bed with her too, she didn’t like it when we told her no,” Harry explained giving a one-sided shoulder shrug.

“She ended up ripping her clothes and screaming for help,” Dennis added shuffling involuntarily.

“Someone called the cops and we were arrested. It was her word against ours, we took a plea bargain to get less jail time.” Harry finished avoiding eye contact with both Avengers.

Tony and Steve were both furious that these guys lied to their faces, did they honestly think they could just lie to the Avengers. These dumbasses were just lucky that Spy 1&2 were gone on a mission and Bruce was still in the lab.  Tony was taught to sniff out liars and bad deals. Steve had been in the army and worked for as a spy, he caught them early on their lie by their body language. Steve knew Darcy. Darcy hardly ever drank, one glass a wine ever so often. She didn’t like feeling out of control, he had overheard her say that to Natasha.

Pepper and Sharon believed them, as they glared at Darcy.

“You believe this,” Tony questioned.

“Yes, Sharon would never lie to me about something so serious. She was considered for Captain Rogers and you. What if she tries to pull the same with you or Captain Rogers? It would be a mess with the Avenger’s public image. I don’t want this whore here anymore,” Pepper declared outraged.

Tony eyes became downright cold as he looked at Pepper and Sharon. Steve felt rage fill him, Darcy reached up and put her hand on his. Darcy rubbed the top of his hand to calm him.

“JARVIS will you please play the video Matt Murdock sent me,” Darcy asked the AI.

“No,” Sharon, Harry, and Dennis shouted, JARVIS did not listen.

A video came up of a young Darcy in a yellow sun dress, blue jean jacket, and white sandals. Adult Darcy stood at five foot four, teen Darcy on stood at maybe five foot. The young Darcy was drunk and something else that Steve couldn’t put his finger on. She was stumbling backward in fear, tears streaking down her face. A young Harry and Dennis came on screen, both boys were jerking her around. A voice that sounded like Sharon’s cheered them on in the background. Dennis rips her dress and Darcy screams in fear. Harry pushes her to the ground, getting on top of her pushing up the skirt. He jumps up off of her as Darcy starts convulsing, two voices off in the background scare the group off. Someone drops the camera in the rush to get away. A dark-haired woman with white bangs comes to aide Darcy, calling out to a man named Remy to call the 911 in a southern accent. The video ends after that.

“It was a game to them, Sharon would lure girls that Harry and Dennis picked to a party. The girls would be given a drugged drink, Sharon would take pictures and video the boys as they assaulted the girls. The pictures were blackmail to keep victims quiet. She lured me after a football game, telling me how she wanted me on the dance team with my history as a ballet dancer.  Only with me I was given too much of the drug and overdosed. The girl that saved me got me to the hospital in time to have my stomach pump. I was lucky to have no lasting damage to my liver and kidneys. The video ended up in good hands. Only money talks and the truth walks. Peggy Carter and Norman Osborn got deals for Sharon and Harry, only Dennis got jail time. He became this priest in prison, so he wouldn’t have to register as a sexual offender.” Darcy elaborated.

Chaos breaks loose as Tony attacked Harry and Dennis with Steve’s help. Both men enraged. Steve held them both in place as Tony hit and kicked them both. Pepper was appalled at the new information, shame creeping up on her.

Sharon violently attacked Darcy, Darcy holding her own in the fight. Ben had taught her to box and she had been working with Nat on other fighting styles. Only Sharon had years of training, Sharon got Darcy up against the wall. Sharon put her hands around Darcy’s throat, Darcy snapped. Darcy broke out of Sharon’s hold, slammed her knee into the blonde’s stomach, and finished her off with breaking Sharon’s nose with a punch.

“Enough,” Pepper bellowed stopping the fighting.

Tony backed off as Steve dropped them to the ground, Steve waltzed over to Darcy. She had a busted lip, bloody knuckles and some bruises on her side where Sharon hit her. Sharon was withering on the ground in pain, Pepper stood frozen in her spot. Tony called for security for escort Harry and Dennis out of the building and to never return. Harry screamed that his father would hear about this like some Draco Malfoy rip off. Norman would not do anything to help his son, as Norman was having trouble with his company. Tony would call the Bishop of New York to deal with Anderson. He also had security take Sharon to medical and then had her banned from the tower.

“Steve take Darcy home for today,” Tony ordered using Steve’s name instead of a nickname. Steve and Darcy left quickly, getting her stuff from her office. They caught a cab to her house.

“I made a mistake,-” Pepper started stepping towards Tony, only to stop at the look on his face.

“Yeah making friends with that crazy bitch,” Tony said running his hands through his hair.

“I had no reason to doubt Sharon. She was one of my best friends. She told us that Dr.Lewis had a habit of ruining good men. You liking and helping the girl didn’t help her case either,”

“What the hell do you mean that,” Tony implored.

Pepper glared letting out the green-eyed monster, “It’s clear that you want her. I’ve seen you staring at her. You went to her ballet and you are letting her move in the tower. That makes me think that you want to fuck her,”

Tony was flabbergasted that Pepper would think that, then again this was on him for not telling her that Darcy was his cousin. 

Fuck. 

Tony dropped into one the chairs and put his face in his hands. Tony felt exhausted, Pepper didn’t trust him with her heart. Tony trusted his heart with her. He was no longer the playboy. He even got a ring for her trying to find the right time to propose. They needed to work on trust first, she didn’t trust him at all and Tony no longer trusted her.

“You don’t trust me Pep. I went to that ballet because it was a good cause. I’m letting Darcy and her young son move in so that they can be protected and not used against the Avengers. I stare at her because she reminds me of my mother. And no I don’t want to sleep with Darcy seeing that is illegal to do that with your cousin,”

“WHAT,”

“I ran our DNA to see if she might have been a product of a one night stand. She wasn’t, but she is my first cousin on my mother side. It’s funny because my mother never talked about her family. I haven’t told Darcy yet, I was trying to find her parents first. I should have told you, I didn’t think. I’m sorry for that I made you doubt my love for you,”

Pepper felt the shame of her actions at full force, she should have double checked Sharon’s claims or even talked to Tony. For someone that claimed that he couldn’t be heartbroken, he looked heartbroken. This was her fault.

“What now,” she asked in a small voice.

“I think we should have some time apart from each other,” Tony suggested.

Knowing that Tony needed to stay in New York, “I’ll go to Malibu,”

Tony nodded leaving her to go sit in his lab to think, he felt a numbness that booze couldn’t cure. Pepper went to pack, letting tears fall down. 

 

Steve laid awake that night next to Darcy, she slept deeply next to him. She was sleeping on her stomach and he was laying on his side. That video made his heart hurt for her, to go through something like that at such a young age. Though he saw how this made Darcy the strong woman she is now. He also felt anger at Peggy covering for Sharon, he got that Sharon was her family.  Sharon crossed the line. He was glad that she was banned from the tower, that she was no longer interfere with his life.

Steve ran he lightly ran his fingers up and down her back, Darcy sighed in her sleep. The pitter patter of little feet entered the room, Peter had been angry that someone hurt Darcy yet again. Darcy went on to say how she fought back and Steve backed her up. Steve was proud that Darcy handled herself in a fight. Peter seemed fine as the day went on, Steve knew he was hiding his anger. Peter wanted to protect Darcy as much as Steve did. Steve rolled over as Peter came to his side of the bed, he was clutching his bear and rubbing his eyes. Steve lifted him up and put between them. Sensing that Peter was between them, Darcy shifted to her side to allow Peter to snuggle up to her. Steve kissed both of their heads and wrapped his arms around them. He found two people beside Bucky that he would give his life to protect.  

For the first time in 70 years, Steve Rogers found something to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts, questions, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your Thoughts, Questions, and Love.


End file.
